Manta
Mantas, also known as the Flying Mantas, are the strongest flight-type monsters in X.A.N.A.'s army, far surpassing a Hornet. They are also Digital Sea capable monsters. They mostly come from Sector Five, around the Celestial Dome, and generally move in groups of three. They are white and navy blue and have the Eye of X.A.N.A. on their back, their weak point. They also have powerful laser beams they use to shoot the Lyoko Warriors. Like the Krabs, their Eye is located on their backs and is rather large when compared to other monsters. Despite this, they are very durable compared to other monsters: a Manta once survived an assault by Ulrich that nearly bisected it. They have a battle cry which sounds like hawk's one, but this tone was lowered in Code Lyoko Evolution. Being from Sector Five, the Mantas also have a unique trait. Unlike other monsters, Mantas aren't materialized when needed. Instead, they form from lumps on the outside "wall" of the sector in a process referred to as "hatching." A Creeper was once shown doing this as well, as seen in "''Tidal Wave''". However, as X.A.N.A. increased its power, it eventually gained the ability to virtualize Mantas into the other sectors, mostly into Ice and Mountains. They tend to use the same hit-and-run strategy as the Hornets, but their slower speed allows them to fire more in a single pass. It also makes their passes in general take longer, giving their targets a greater opportunity to counterattack. Control Sometimes Odd is able to climb on their backs, by scratch the Eye of X.A.N.A., and get full control of where ever they fly to. While William was possessed by X.A.N.A., since there was no vehicle for him, he used a Black Manta as transportation. The Manta was provided by X.A.N.A.. X.A.N.A. William used the Manta often when trying to capture Aelita, even ordering the monster to attack our heroes instead of simply riding it. In "The Key", Franz Hopper took control of a few of them, making them glow, and follow his instructions. They also had different voices which resembled whales. Weapons Mantas have two standard weapons at their disposal. The first is a powerful laser that can be chained, but at medium-paced speed, and the second are mines. In "Temporary Insanity", X.A.N.A. allowed two Mantas to fuse themselves together, so they could shoot a laser at Odd and Ulrich, which made their bodies glow red and devirtualized them after some time. This laser also held a virus that is capable of confusing targets into believing they are on Lyoko when they are actually in the real world and vice versa. Mantas are also capable of laying mines. They tend to deposit them in large clusters. In the show, if one of the mines is triggered, they will trigger the rest in a chain reaction. This does not happen in the games, mainly due to rendering costs and play-ability. The mines are capable of homing in on the Warriors. They can lay an amount from twelve to a couple hundred of mines in a single moment. Trivia *Mantas are the only monsters that can travel outside the Celestial Dome in Sector Five. *Mantas are one of the few monsters that have a cry. They emit sounds similar to birds of prey, like eagles or hawks. **In the 2nd-4th seasons, Mantas had a high pitched crying noise. In Evolution, the sound is significantly lower pitched and variant. *The first time a Manta appeared in Evolution was in "''Friday the 13th''". *In reality, Mantas resemble Lesser Devil Rays. *They only appear in Sector Five, within Get Ready to Virtualize. *Originally, they only appeared in Sector Five. They later developed the ability to go to the other sectors. In ''Quest for Infinity'', they developed the ability to go to the Digital Sea. In the show itself, they gained that ability in "Obstinacy". *They gained the ability to leave Sector Five in "Cold War", in the Ice Sector. *They were the last non-clip show monsters shown in the original series. Gallery Seasons 2-4 Manta.jpg|Mantas in Sector Five. XANA_208.jpg|Mantas in the Ice Sector. XANA_489.jpg|Mantas on the attack in Sector Five! XANA_672.jpg|Attacking the Core of Lyoko! XANA_685.jpg|A Manta shatters Odd's Shield. XANA_187.jpg|Mantas "hatching" from the Sector wall. XANA_229.jpg|Flying through Sector Five. Manta's possessed by Franz Hopper.png|Ulrich and Aelita surf on the backs of Mantas. Odd Manta Riding.jpg|Odd also uses the Manta as a ride. Manta laser.jpg|Firing its laser beam. Black Manta.jpg|Manta seen up close. Aelita ride the controlled Manta.png|Aelita rides on a Manta controlled by Franz Hopper in The Key. The Key Aelita and Ulrich ride Mantas image 1.png|Both her and Ulrich make their way through the Sector. Scyphozoa hand Aelita over the Manta.png|Scyphozoa hand Aelita over a Manta. Black Manta.png|X.A.N.A.-William's Black Manta. XANA 214.jpg|Mantas with their Flying Mines. XANA 213.jpg|They clatter them around the activated tower. The Key Aelita rides the Manta image 1.png|Aelita rides on the Manta to get to her missing fragment. Tarentule au plafond 038.jpg|Two Mantas combined their beams and begin to glow red… Tarentule au plafond 036.jpg|…they charge up their beams at Ulrich and Odd. Manta circling around surrounded Aelita.PNG|Manta circling around surrounded Aelita. Evolution Evo_mantas.jpg|Manta in Evolution Obstination53.JPG|Swimming through the Digital Sea in Evolution. Obstination50.JPG|Mantas in the Digital Sea in Evolution. Ultime mission 104.jpg|A Manta pursuing MegaPod in Ultimate Mission. Ultime mission 108.jpg|The Manta behind Megapod. Ultime mission 109.jpg|The Manta devirtualized by Megapod's torpedo. Manta firing a laser.png|Manta seen up close in Evolution. Code Lyoko - The Sector Five - The Lower Levels.png|Mantas in the Core Zone. Code Lyoko Social Game Manta.gif|A Manta. ca:Manta es:Mantarraya fi:Manta fr:Manta gl:Manta it:Manta pl:Manta pt:Manta ro:Pisică de mare ru:Скат sr:Ража Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains Category:Carthage Category:Mantas Category:Digital Sea Category:Transportation Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Social Game